The Lingering Fear of the Red Lotus
by superxkorra
Summary: Set during the episode “The Terror Within” in which The Red Lotus attempts to kidnap Korra. What if Korra and Asami were together during this time? Note: I DON’T OWN LEGEND OF KORRA. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the story. I wanted to put a spin on the time line a bit, so I chose to write about Korrasami during this time and what could’ve happened.


The Lingering Fear of the Red Lotus

*Takes place during "The Terror Within". What if Korra and Asami we're together during this time?*

"I'm going to bed" Korra stormed out of Suyin Beifong's lounge in Zaofu. Angry about the conversation that just went down.

"Korra, wait. I'm sorry," Asami tried following after her. I guess siding with Lin Beifong on keeping her safe wasn't the route to choose against the hot headed Avatar.

"Let her go kid. She just needs a minute....She can't handle 'just relaxing' and keeping a low profile. But it's what's best for her." Lin Beifong stopped her.

"I know. I just want to keep her safe." Asami sighed as she plopped on the couch. As much as she wanted to follow Korra to their shared room, she knew it was best to give her time. Korra and Asami were too in love to actually be upset with each other. There were times where they disagreed on what to get for food or who would take down which bandit, but something as serious as Korra's safety was a much bigger matter.

"And she will be. Zaofu is extremely secure and I trust everyone on my guard." Su answered confidently.

Lin scoffed. "I don't trust anyone I don't mentor. And even then I still don't trust them. Are you sure Su?"

Su folded her arms, "I trust my guards like the back of my hand. I trained most of them myself. I promise you both there's nothing to worry about."

Everyone grew silent. Asami nodded. Lin was quietly composing herself. Opal stood in the corner observing the worried crowd.

"How are you and Korra anyways?" Opal finally emerged, asking Asami who drew her face up from her lap, meeting the Olive Green eyed girl.

A smile drew across Asami's face, reaching to her eyes "We're great. She's really the best. I just wish she wasn't so stubborn about this stuff." Asami got up, "Would anyone like tea?"

Lin shook her head, Opal politely nodded, and Su cut in smiling, "Oh I'll make it. You just sit there."

The tension in the room proceeded, but the awkward silence was abandoned, and replaced by a comfortable stillness.

*Korra*

As Korra walked down the hall to her room, she thought to herself. 'Why would Asami agree with them? Doesn't she know I can handle myself?' 'No. I can't be mad at her. She's just trying to help and protect me'

For a minute, she contemplated going back and apologizing to her girlfriend. Then she realized just how tired (and stubborn) she really was. So she headed into her room anyways, with Naga, her polar bear dog, closely on her tail.

As she closed the door to her sleeping quarters, she immediately exhaled. The whole situation with the Red Lotus, the Earth Queen, and all the new Air Benders has been taking a toll on her. She feels like she doesn't get a break anymore. It's one villain after another. More conflict between the Four Nations even after she establishes peace. Fake news, banishment, and hatred from President Raiko. When will it end?

She wished for a break from it all. A nice vacation. Possibly to the Spirit World once everything dies down. With Asami.

At that idea, she smiled. A vacation with Asami sounds like the perfect getaway with the most perfect person.

Korra pulled out her hair ties, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. She pulled out a white tank top and light blue bottoms out of the top draw in her dresser. Korra dressed, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth. After she rinsed her face, she went over to the bed and pulled down the covers.

Longing for cuddles, she wondered when Asami would be joining her. It has been a hectic week, and since they've gotten together, they haven't had a lot of down time. But if they were back in Republic City, Korra knew Asami would probably join Korra in bed later in the night. Asami works all the time and rarely takes a break. Her relationship with Korra has been one in which she's spent a lot of time away from work, and instead, with Korra. Which is unusual to Asami, but nonetheless necessary. Asami and Korra are both working hard to make their relationship work. And it has, so easily and wonderfully.

As Korra finished settling down; Naga already snoring at the foot of the bed, she began to day dream. Thus, bringing her into a light slumber.

*later that night as the Red Lotus prepares the tranquilizers outside Korra's window*

Frantically yet stealthily, the Red Lotus; Zaheer, Ming-Hua, Ghazan, and P'Li, waited outside Korra's window. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. With three darts; two for Naga, and one for Korra, they moved in.

*back to Asami in the living room*

"Okay so if we plan an ambush and use Korra as bait-"

"We can't use Korra as bait!" Asami cut Suyin off. Su, Lin, Opal, Asami, and other Metal Clan members were coming up with strategies to take out the Red Lotus. So far, none have been successful plans.

Lin slammed her fists on the table, "Well then what are we supposed to do?! We've been at this for hours and have come up with nothing. That seems like the only logical tactic."

Asami scoffed. "It's logical to offer up Korra in order to trap them?!"

Kuvira, one of Suyin's close guards, cut in "It's logical to offer the Avatar. That's who they want. Listen," she put a hand on Asami's shoulder, "We'll have the whole place surrounded with Metal Clan soldiers. We'd strike when they emerge and Korra will be safe. They'll be outnumbered."

Asami brushed Kuvira's hand off, "She's not just the Avatar. I wouldn't risk her life, even though she would do the same for any of you in a heartbeat."

Furious at what the discussions have come to, Asami stormed off to her room, where she would surely find Korra fast asleep. Yet as she walked back to her room, her frustrations turned into sadness, and her exhaustion kicked in. Her mind swirled with thoughts:

How could they all risk her life like that? What if it went wrong? What if she got hurt? Or they captured her? Or...

No. She couldn't let herself think like that. Korra was strong. She had to be. It wouldn't come to that. Would it?

*in Bolin, Mako, and Pabu's room*

Pabu was a look out Fire Ferret. Anything suspicious was reported directly to Bolin. And this was definitely suspicious. Multiple people ran to Korra's room a minute ago, now, they're running away with her?

Pabu screeched, clawed at the window, and bugged Bolin until finally, "Pabu what? Go back to bed."

Just as Bolin shifted his location in bed, his gaze fell out the window, and immediately on the Red Lotus, who were carrying the Avatar over their soldiers.

"K-K-Korra!!! THEY'VE GOT KORRA!!!!" Bolin jumped up and bolted out the door, silently followed by Mako who saw the exact image Bolin did.

*back to asami*

Asami walked up to her door, took a deep breath, and walked in. What she saw was unexpected. Naga, unresponsive on the floor, bed sheets scattered, and Korra nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice saying, "THEY'VE GOT KORRA!!!!!" ....Bolin.

Asami quickly sprung into action. Grabbing her Equalist glove and racing into the hall. Not stopping, she alerted two Metal Clan guards to sound the alarm and alert the others.

Without hesitation, the two soldiers took action. Seconds later, the alarm was echoing inside and outside the estate.

Asami quickly made it outside only to find Mako and Bolin and a few other soldiers desperately trying to stop the villainous group, however failing deeply.

Asami cursed herself. She couldn't do anything active to help besides wait and communicate with others. Her glove only worked on contact. Thus, giving her an idea of upgrading it later.

Su, Lin, Kuvira, Wei, and Wing, along with a group of other Metal Clan members, swiftly emerged from the doors to the building.

Forcing a metal barrier around the group, the two Beifong sisters threatened the Red Lotus.

Only aggravating the group more. Yet Zaheer only chuckled to himself. Devising his own plan of escape.

Su proceeded to yell, "What happened?!"

Mako and Bolin looked at Asami whose face was covered with concern, and they knew she clearly wasn't listening, only focused on her girlfriend.

Thus, Mako answered, "Zaheer! He and his group are taking her! We tried to slow them down but that combustion bender was making it impossible!"

Lin yelled, "We need to find a plan, and now!"

As the ground started to rumble, red and orange rocks turned the ground into lava.

Wei screeched, "We have a problem!!"

Wing finished, "We need that plan now!!"

Both groups lunged back, away from the lava moat which collapsed the metal cage.

Asami grew increasingly angry at herself.

She yelled at Su, "Now what?!"

Looking at the Red Lotus members who were smirking deviously and devising their own plan, multiple Metal Clan members started firing shards of metal towards the group, clearly causing no problems for the former prisioners.

Suyin looked at her sister, "We need to drop down onto them and grab Korra!"

Lin growled, "Not with that combustion bender!"

Mako chimed in, remembering the great shot Bolin took at one of the twins during practice, "Bolin can make the shot and take her out!"

Su, Lin and two other guards nodded and discreetly headed up to the outside of Zaofu.

Bolin's eyes grew wide and began shaking his head, "I can? No, no I can't!"

Mako, growing impatient and annoyed with the combustion bender said, "Yes you can Bo. You're amazing, you got this. Now do it, we're running out of time."

Looking up, everyone saw Zaheer holding his glider in one hand, Korra slumped over his shoulder. Getting ready to take off.

Bolin squealed and shook his head, "Nope! New plan!"

Asami, on the verge of tears shouted, "Do it Bolin!!

Bolin groaned and bent a big piece of rock, effectively distracting P'Li who forced the earth to explode. The fragments of rock and cloud of dust was followed by a tiny piece of earth, landing in the center of her forehead.

Ecstatic, Bolin cheered, Mako congratulated him, and Asami felt a slight sense of relief over her.

With the combustion bender down, Ming-Hua and Ghazan busy with the offense of the Metal Clan and the two sets of brothers, and with Zaheer momentarily distracted, Suyin and Lin dropped from the metal casing the city, with metal ties around their waists, ensuring they won't fall.

Zaheer looked up, but at a moments too late. Su knocked him off the center island and onto the battlefield where rock, fire, and water is being thrown around in every direction. Soldiers immediately surround him and force his defense.

As Zaheer easily fends off multiple soldiers, Ming-Hua and Ghazan fight the brothers, and P'Li lays on the floor, Lin lands, grabbing Korra and retreating back up.

Zaheer notices, sends the last Metal Clan guard across the yard, and immediately activates his glider.

Su and Lin see his gaining and urge the metal ties to go faster. Yet it's too late. Zaheer shot an air blast at Su, in which she effectively dodged and sent a counter strike. Missing, but the second time around, she landed three metal blades to go through his glider.

Zaheer cursed as he began his fast descent onto the island surrounded by lava.

Zaheer glared a Lin who held tightly onto the Avatar and said to his gang, "Let's get out of here. We're not finished yet."

As if flinging a chopstick around his fingers, Zaheer created a cloud of lava smoke around P'Li, who was now up and helpless, Ming-Hua, who was glaring at Mako and Bolin, and Ghazan, who was effectively over powering the Beifong Boys.

Without a second's notice, they were gone, leaving Su's estate a clear war zone.

Everyone but Asami took a deep breath. Asami ran out from behind a pillar, and frantically looked around for Korra.

Bolin got up from behind a boulder used for taking cover, put his hand on her shoulder and said, "We got her."

She released a breath she hadn't even known she was holding in. That was all she needed to hear.

*later that night when Korra is sedated in the lounge on the green couch*

Lin sat on the chair behind the coffee table, Su sat directly in front of her on another chair.

Lin sighed and rested her forehead into her hand, "How did this happen Su? You told me this place was highly secured. How?"

Su groaned, "I don't know. Kuvira was on patrol, she's one of my most trusted-"

Asami blurted, "Well clearly you need to find better people to trust.....They had her Su. They had her and were going to take her just like that." Asami paced around the room, hiding the visibley fallen tear.

Su got up, "I know. I'm so sorry. I will have Aiwei do research to see if there were any malfunctions in locking up. I won't stop until we find the answer," Once she saw Asami had slowed her pace, she continued to one of her guards, "Get me Aiwei, now."

They obliged and headed on their way.

It was silent except for the faint sounds of water being used for healing those who were injured in the attack.

Asami sat in a chair which was to Lin's right. She held her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

What if she had gotten to her and Korra's room sooner? Would she have been able to do something? What if she went to be with Korra or Korra had come back out to see her? Would anything have changed?

Her spiraling rabbit hole thoughts were interrupted by a figure stirring on the couch.

Korra opened her eyes, "A-Asami..."

Asami leaped forward, kneeled beside Korra, and answered her desperate call, "I'm here Honey."

As Asami took Korra's hand in her own, Su delivered Korra a green liquid, which Suyin's private chef, who was a former pirate, made in order to help the toxins wear off.

Korra weakly took it, followed by a sour face.

Su chuckled, "It should help the toxins and tranquilizers wear off quicker"

Korra sat up with Asami's help, "Thank you....Zaheer?"

Mako stood up this time, "We held him off but-"

Bolin cut in with a sarcastic voice, "well I mean we didn't stop him, and most of the estate is damaged. Andddd he got away." He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

Opal elbowed him, diverting his attention to her. She glared at him, which only made him blush at her.

"We're trying to figure out how they got in" Lin mentioned, still resting at the coffee table.

Korra was silent for a moment. Staring down at her lap, thinking of possibilities.

Asami was about to ask if she was okay, when Korra said, "It was an inside job."

Su looked appalled, but nevertheless considering the possibly, "What? How do you know?"

"They knew exactly where in Zaofu I'd be and at what time. They knew where I was sleeping. Plus how could a group of people sneak into this place. It's highly guarded and extremely secure. They'd need an inside man." Korra slowly sat up and drank water, her voice hoarse and tender.

Su was quiet, processing everything the young Avatar had just said. She had thought about it before, but didn't want it to be true. It made sense to her. But who would it be? Certainly not any of her family members, including Kuvira or Aiwei. So who could it be?

"I will have Aiwei question each and every guard in the morning. I won't stop working until I figure this out. You have my word." Su looked at Korra. Then at everyone in the room. Everyone was exhausted and defeated. Even Bolin who was usually so lively, had visible bags under his eyes. They were almost beaten. The Red Lotus was inches close from succeeding.

But they hadn't. Not yet at least.

Korra only nodded at Su. She slowly got up, holding Asami's delicate and soft hand in her own rough and calloused one.

Silently, everyone started heading off to bed. One by one. Only soft "good nights" or "sleep tights" were spoken to one another.

Before heading off, Korra walked up to a powerful, yet defeated Lin, "Thank you. For saving my life....Again." Korra smiled and offered a hug.

Lin countered with a hand shake, "Don't mention it. You'd do the same for anyone of us." Lin looked at Asami at her last statement, her face filled with appreciation.

Asami nodded her head and thanked her for saving Korra, putting a loving hand on her almost bare shoulder.

Asami and Korra headed off to bed, not letting go of each other's hand. Looking forward to sleeping and cuddling, but not looking forward to the lingering fear of what just happened, and what will happen.


End file.
